Creatures
This is a page containing all the creatures featured in Ever After High's media. Aliens An extraterrestrial or alien is life that occurs outside of Earth and that probably did not originate from Earth. The concept of extraterrestrial life, and particularly extraterrestrial intelligence, has had a major cultural impact, chiefly in works of science fiction. Over the years, science fiction communicated scientific ideas, imagined a wide range of possibilities, and influenced public interest in and perspectives of extraterrestrial life. Astranova, is a comet alien and is friends with Apple White and Raven Queen. Arthropodians Arthropodians are anthropomorphic arthropods and arthropods are the category of invertebrate animals that have an external skeleton, a segmented body, and jointed appendages. Arachne is a arthropodian. Boogeyman Bogeyman '''is a common allusion to a mythical creature in many cultures used by adults to frighten children into good behavior. This monster has no specific appearance, and conceptions about it can vary drastically from household to household within the same community; in many cases, it has no set appearance in the mind of an adult or child, but is simply a non-specific embodiment of terror. Parents may tell their children that if they misbehave, the bogeyman will get them. He's the hero of Evil Queen's bedtime stories. He's also the father of Twyla, from Monster High. Centaurs A '''centaur, or occasionally hippocentaur, is a mythological creature with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse. A female centaur is seen in the True Hearts Day book. Changeling A changeling is a creature found in folklore and folk religion. A changeling child was believed to be a fairy child that had been left in place of a human child stolen by the fairies. The theme of the swapped child is common in medieval literature and reflects concern over infants thought to be afflicted with unexplained diseases, disorders, or developmental disabilities. Charity Charming already was swapped with a changeling. Dragons A dragon is a legendary creature, typically scaled or fire-spewing and with serpentine, reptilian or avian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures around world. The European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and ultimately related to Balkans and Western Asian mythologies. Most are depicted as reptilian creatures with animal-level intelligence, and are uniquely six-limbed (four legs and a separate set of wings). European dragons are usually depicted as malevolent. Some dragons of Ever After High are Fluffy, Legend, Nevermore, Crumpets, Braebyrn, Deejay, Jinx, Brushfire, Hero Wing and Prince of Scales. Dwarves In Germanic mythology, a dwarf is a human-shaped entity that dwells in mountains and in the earth, and is variously associated with wisdom, smithing, mining, and crafting. Dwarfs are sometimes described as short and ugly, although some scholars have questioned whether this is a later development stemming from comical portrayals of the beings.There were seven dwarfs in the Brothers Grimm's fairy tale Snow White. After Snow White became Ever After's Queen, she hired 700 dwarves to be her employees. Some are responsible for the finances, some for the administration, some are drivers, some work in the castle and some are Snow White's assistants Elves An elf is a type of human-shaped supernatural being in Germanic mythology and folklore. In medieval Germanic-speaking cultures, elves seem generally to have been thought of as beings with magical powers and supernatural beauty, ambivalent towards everyday people and capable of either helping or hindering them. Several elves works in the Castleteria making sandwiches, while some works with the Shoemaker, making shoes. Fairies A fairy is a type of mythical being or legendary creature in European folklore, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural, or preternatural. Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. Nowadays, fairies are often depicted with ordinary insect wings or butterfly wings. Fairies appear all around Ever After High. Fairy Godmothers are benevolent beings who use their magic to serve the side of good and help others. Dark Fairies are immensely powerful beings with unlimited dark magic. The known fairies are Faybelle Thorn, Farrah Goodfairy, the Blue-Haired Fairy and her daughter, Mrs. Goodfairy, Madame Thorn, Titania, the Fairy Queen, the Mob Fairies, the Fairy Seamstress, the Fairy Gourdmother, the Cheerhexer Fairies, the Three Fairies Council, Lucille, the Thorn Family's driver and the cleaning fairies. Genies G'enies' are supernatural creatures in early Arabian and later Islamic mythology and theology. They are not purely spiritual, but also physical in nature, being able to interact in a tactile manner with people and objects and likewise be acted upon. Acclaimed stories of the genie can be found in One Thousand and One Nights. Gigi Grant is a genie who probably lived in Ever After. Her father and "sister", Djinni "Whisp" Grant are also genies. The Genie from Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp signed the Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and the Evil Queen. Giants Giants are beings of human appearance but prodigious size and strength common in the mythology and legends of many different cultures. In various Indo-European mythologies, gigantic peoples are featured as primeval creatures associated with chaos and the wild nature, and they are frequently in conflict with the gods, be they Olympian, Celtic, Hindu or Norse. Giants also often play similar roles in the mythologies and folklore of other, non Indo-European peoples, such as in the Nartian traditions. The antagonist in Jack and the Beanstalk is often described as a giant. Tiny, his father and his uncle are giants. There's a school for giants named Beanstalk High. Goblins A goblin is a monstrous creature from European folklore, first attested in stories from the Middle Ages. They are ascribed various and conflicting abilities, temperaments and appearances depending on the story and country of origin. They are almost always small and grotesque, mischievous or outright evil, and greedy, especially for gold and jewelry. They often have magical abilities similar to a fairy or demon. Some goblins in Ever After are the Prince of Goblins, Goober Fig, and his army and Mocky, a goblin student of Ever After High. Gods The ancient Greek civilization had numerous deities, both gods and goddesses, as part of its religious beliefs and mythologies. Eros is the god of love. Artemis is the goddess of hunt. Aphrodite is the goddess of love. Poseidon is the god of sea. Apollo is the god of sun. Ghosts In folklore, a ghost is the soul or spirit of a dead person or animal that can appear to the living. Descriptions of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, lifelike visions. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as necromancy, or in spiritism as a séance. A ghost lives in Ever After High's Lost and Crown Store. Gorgons In Greek mythology, a Gorgon is a female creature. While descriptions of Gorgons vary across Greek literature and occur in the earliest examples of Greek literature, the term commonly refers to any of three sisters who had hair made of living, venomous snakes, as well as a horrifying visage that turned those who beheld her to stone. Traditionally, while two of the Gorgons were immortal, Stheno and Euryale, their sister Medusa was not as she was slain by the demigod and hero Perseus. She is the mother of Deuce Gorgon, from Monster High. Griffins The griffin, griffon, or gryphon is a legendary creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. Because the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. Griffins are known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions. A griffin lives in a nest near Ever After High. Hunter Huntsman has a pet griffin. Imps An imp is a mythological being similar to a fairy or goblin, frequently described in folklore and superstition. Imps are often shown as small and not very attractive creatures. Their behavior is described as being wild and uncontrollable, much the same as fairies, and in some cultures, they were considered the same beings, both sharing the same sense of free spirit and enjoyment of all things fun. It was later in history that people began to associate fairies with being good and imps with being malicious and evil. However, both creatures were fond of pranks and misleading people. Issle Widget is an imp who lives in the Dark Forest. Kumihos kumiho is a creature that appears in the tales and legends of Korea. Deriving from ancient Chinese myths and folklores, a fox that lives a thousand years turns into a kumiho. It can freely transform, among other things, into a beautiful woman often set out to seduce boys, and eat their liver or heart . There are numerous tales in which the kumiho appears. Euna is a kumiho and was trapped by the Evil Queen in a labyrinth. Mermaids A mermaid is a legendary aquatic creature with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. Mermaids appear in the folklore of many cultures worldwide, including the Near East, Europe, Africa and Asia. Mermaids have been a popular subject of art and literature in recent centuries, such as in Hans Christian Andersen's well-known fairy tale The Little Mermaid. Meeshell Mermaid, Coral Witch and their mothers, Queen Pearl and the Sea Witch, are mermaids. Several other mermaids live in Meeshell's home, the Merkingdom. Some mermaids live in Neverland. Mermen Mermen are mythical male equivalents and counterparts of mermaids – legendary creatures who have the form of a male human from the waist up and are fish-like from the waist down, having scaly fish tails in place of legs. Apparently, Meeshell Mermaid's father, King Philip is a merman. Mummy Mummies are commonly featured in horror genres as undead creatures wrapped in bandages. The Mummy, or Ramses the Damned is a 1989 historical-horror novel by American writer Anne Rice. Taking place during the early twentieth century, it follows the collision between a British archeologist's family and a resurrected mummy. Ramses De Nile is a mummy and the father of Cleo De Nile, from Monster High. Ogres An ogre (feminine ogress) is a term used in myth and folk tales for a variety of abominable and brutish hominid monsters, informally large, unpleasant, grotesque, predatory, and typically cannibalistic towards normal human beings, infants, and children. Ogres and similar creatures feature in mythology, folklore, and fiction around the world, appearing in many classic works of literature and fairy tales. There's a town in the Dark Forest inhabited only by ogres, named Ogretown. Rugsy is a ogre who attends Ever After High. There's two ogres who are guardians of the Beanstalk. A ogre is responsible for feeding the horse in the Ever After High's stables. Gordon is a half-ogre who works in a Charming Palace. A female ogre and her daughter live in Book End. Orcs An orc is a fictional humanoid evil creature that is part of a fantasy race akin to goblins. While the overall concept of orcs draws on a variety of pre-existing mythology, the main conception of the creatures stems from the fantasy writings of J. R. R. Tolkien, in particular The Lord of the Rings. In Tolkien's works, orcs are a brutish, aggressive, repulsive and generally malevolent species, existing in stark contrast with the benevolent Elvish race and generally serve an evil power. An future villain orc attends Ever After High. Pegasus Pegasus is a mythical winged divine stallion, and one of the most recognised creatures in Greek mythology. Usually depicted as pure white in color, Pegasus was a child of the Olympian god Poseidon, in his role as horse-god, and foaled by the Gorgon Medusa upon her death, when the hero Perseus decapitated her. Pegasus was also the brother of Chrysaor and the uncle of Geryon. C.A. Cupid's pet is pegasus named Phillia/Peggy. Pixies Pixies are mythical creatures of folklore, considered to be particularly concentrated in the high moorland areas around Devon and Cornwall, suggesting some Celtic origin for the belief and name. In traditional regional lore, pixies are generally benign, mischievous, short of stature and attractively childlike; they are fond of dancing and gather outdoors in huge numbers to dance or sometimes wrestle, through the night. In modern use, the term can be synonymous with fairies or sprites. However, in folklore there is a traditional enmity, even war, between the two races. There are the Forest Pixies (Deerla, Featherly and Harelow), the Snow Pixies (Foxanne, Veronicub) and several tiny winged pixies, some living in the Enchanted Forest, while others lives with Titania and Oberon. Phoenixes In Greek mythology, a phoenix is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or born again. Associated with the Sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. According to some sources, the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion. Ashlynn Ella's pet is a phoenix named Sandella. Blondie Lockes was transformed into a phoenix in ''Apple's Birthday Bake-Off''.'' Plant Monsters The '''triffid' is a fictitious tall, mobile, prolific and highly venomous plant species, the titular antagonist in John Wyndham's 1951 novel The Day of the Triffids and Simon Clark's 2001 sequel The Night of the Triffids. In Class Confusion, Apple White is assigned with an Evilnomics project of growing evil plants. Her plant is a triffid named Petalus. Sea Monsters Sea monsters are beings from folklore believed to dwell in the sea and often imagined to be of immense size. They can be slimy and scaly and are often pictured threatening ships or spouting jets of water. The elusive nature of the giant squid and its foreign appearance, often perceived as terrifying, have firmly established its place in the human imagination. But actually, giant squids are the opposite of mean. They are actually quite shy creatures. Lagoona Blue, from Monster High, is the daughter of a sea monster. Simulacrums Simulacrums are all manner of artificial beings imaginable. They are a popular appearance in a wide spectrum of fiction, being as common to fantasy and science fiction as they are to the horror genre. Frankenstein's monster, sometimes referred to as Frankenstein, is a fictional character who first appeared in Mary Shelley's 1818 novel Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus. In Shelley's Gothic story, Victor Frankenstein builds the creature in his laboratory through an ambiguous method consisting of chemistry and alchemy. He is the father of Frankie Stein, from Monster High. Sprites Sprite is a supernatural entity. They are often depicted as fairy-like creatures or as an ethereal entity. Amy, the Beanstalk guardian, is a sprite. Swamp Monsters Swamp creatures are humanoid creatures similar to fish or resembling living piles of swamp mire. They live underwater and occasionally come to the surface, but only when provoked. Within modern American folk myth and legend a notable example is Louisiana's Honey Island Swamp monster. Marshall is a swamp monster from Monster High. The Marsh King is likely a swamp monster. Trolls A troll is a class of being in Norse mythology and Scandinavian folklore. In Old Norse sources, beings described as trolls dwell in isolated rocks, mountains, or caves, live together in small family units, and are rarely helpful to human beings. In the fairy tale called Three Billy Goats Gruff, a Troll resided under a bridge that the three goats had to cross to get to the fields. A male troll liver under the bridge between Ever After High and Book End. A female troll works on Ever After High's mail room. There's a troll boy who attends Ever After High as a background student. Headmaster Grimm's secretary, Ms. Trollsworth is a troll. Biggle Waggle is a troll who lives in a swamp in the Dark Forest. Unicorns The unicorn is a legendary creature that has been described since antiquity as a beast with a single large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead. The unicorn was depicted in ancient seals of the Indus Valley Civilization and was mentioned by the ancient Greeks in accounts of natural history by various writers. In the Middle Ages and Renaissance, it was commonly described as an extremely wild woodland creature, a symbol of purity and grace, which could only be captured by a virgin. In the encyclopedias its horn was said to have the power to render poisoned water potable and to heal sickness. There's some unicorns who live in the stables of Ever After High, including Divacorn, Briar Beauty's pet. Vampires A vampire is a being from folklore that subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living. In European folklore, vampires were undead beings that often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early 19th century. Count Dracula is the title character of Bram Stoker's 1897 gothic horror novel Dracula. He is considered to be both the prototypical and the archetypal vampire in subsequent works of fiction. Draculaura, a friend of Raven Queen is a vampire, and attends Monster High. Water Sprites A water sprite (also called a water fairy or water faery) is a general term for an elemental spirit associated with water, according to alchemist Paracelsus. Water sprites are said to be able to breathe water or air and sometimes can fly. They are mostly harmless unless threatened. Mrs. Watersprite is a water sprite and teacher at Aesop Spellementary School. Werewolves A werewolf is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf , either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction. he werewolf is a widespread concept in European folklore, existing in many variants, which are related by a common development of a Christian interpretation of underlying European folklore developed during the medieval period. Clawdeen Wolf, from Monster High, is a werewolf. Witches Witches commonly appear in fairy tales as decrept (usually hideous) elderly women with wrinkles, warts, hunched backs, long noses and bony hands. They often wish to eat children or young adults (with some exclusions) and are well versed in witchcraft, magic and (sometimes) poison, and usually are able to foresee the future.Usually, they ride broomsticks and wear pointy hats and black ragged dresses. Some witches are the Candy Witch, the Sea Witch, Baba Yaga, Edith Broomswood and the Wicked Witch. Zombies A zombie is a fictional undead being created through the reanimation of a human corpse. Zombies are most commonly found in horror and fantasy genre works. The term comes from Haitian folklore, where a zombie is a dead body reanimated through various methods, most commonly magic. Modern depictions of zombies do not necessarily involve magic but often invoke science fictional methods such as carriers, radiation, mental diseases, vectors, viruses, scientific accidents, etc. Moanica D'Kay and her Zomboys are zombies from Monster High. In The Legend of Shadow High, Moanica helps the Evil Queen in her evil plans. Category:Pages of Additional Interest